The Truths of Cerulean : Part 2
by Artibabe
Summary: This is continued from part 1. Hope you like it!


Note: I don't own pokemon, or any of the houses in Cerulean City. Or Cerulean City ;) But I do own Amanda (get's a glare) and if you use her things won't get pretty....  
  
"What's wrong, did something happen?!" Misty jolted up and turned away from Amanda to wipe her tears.   
  
"No, everything is fine, so you're ready to check out some some of our pokemon?" Misty asked quickly, changing the subject.  
  
"OK" Amanda said brightly.  
The next 2 hours....  
  
"Oh my god, is that a VAPOREON?"  
  
"I can't believe this, what a sweet Dewgong.."  
  
"That is the CUTEST Horsea I have ever seen!"  
  
And remarks like this could be heard all day from Amanda.   
  
  
"MISTY!" came a scream from the battling area.   
Misty quickly rushed to the arena, where a very pissed off Daisy stood.   
"That is IT!" she screamed, "my hands are frozen from holding the pokeball, all of my pokemon have run out of attacks, and I'm hungry. YOU battle." she said pressing 6 pokeballs into Misty's hand.  
  
"Why is Daisy so..um... frustrated?.." Amanda asked peering up at Misty.  
  
"Lily, Violet and I have done MORE than our share of this Gym! It's time to wake up Misty! You can't set around moping about As-" Daisy screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP DAISY!" Misty screamed. "Fine I'll battle, but I'm using Violet's pokemon, ok?!"  
  
Daisy sighed."Traeh rouy tsurt, Misty, remember what Mom always made us believe." Daisy said putting her hand on Misty's shoulder. "Misty! You have a Video Missage!"  
A young teen called. "Just a second, Erin!" Misty called.  
  
"Hey! I came here to battle for the Cascade Badge!" A 16 year old called across the area. Misty bit her lip.   
"Amanda, I need you to do something for me, it's really important. I need you to battle these people, I am 99% sure that your pokemon could beat that trainer."Misty gestured to the man.   
  
"I promise, this guy won't walk out of here with the cascade badge." Amanda said sincerely.   
  
"I'll be right back!"  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty turned on the Video Phone.   
  
"Proffeser Oak! Hello!" Misty said with a smile.  
  
"Misty, I figured since your the president of the Cerulean Lab, I figured I should tell you first."  
  
"There has been a siting from one of the people in Cerulean that a Dratini was sited on the river under nugget bridge."  
  
"Prof., a dratini hasn't been seen since..."  
  
"Yes, I know. But just to be sure, I'm sending my head scientist over there. Is that all right?"  
  
"Sure. You know he's probably never going to find anything."  
  
"Just to be safe."  
  
"Amanda will probably want to go too, though."  
  
"Oh, you've met Amanda, bright young lady isn't she?" Prof Oak said, beaming. "I've got to go, bye Misty."  
  
"but-"  
  
The video phone clicked off. Oh, well. Misty walked out of the room toward the battling area.   
  
A man passed Misty, "Beaten by a youngster, can't believe this..." When Misty came into the room Amanda was beaming and hugging a Squirtle.  
  
"I beat TWO of them Misty, can you believe that?" a proud look on her face. Misty remembered that feeling of triumph when she won her first battle.  
  
"Very good Amanda!" Lily said coming towards her.  
"Misty, you better get into your costum, the show starts in a 30 minutes."  
  
"Um, ok, did you run down to the Tailers and get it fixed?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Sorry! Could you just get it on for tonight?"  
  
"Fine... It's gonna hurt like nobody's business, though."  
  
"Great! Now go!"  
  
Misty sighed. And went into her dressing room.  
****************************************  
  
"Dammit! This thing hurt's like hell!" Misty swore. It took at least 25 minutes to get the skin tight fin on. And whoa, did it hurt if she moved, or for that matter, it hurt all the time.  
  
Misty thanked God that she was going to be in water.  
"Sea Dra sea?" Misty turned around to see her Seadra staring at her. "Uh-oh..." Misty knew what was gonna happen...  
  
"Run for it!" she called to Violet who was putting on the last of her make-up. She soon realized why...  
  
"Run! OW! Run! OW!" Misty was running in her SKIN TIGHT fin. Before she knew it there was a "BOOM!" coming from the room she had just left. A huge drop of water went right through the wall.   
  
Seadra had used it's water gun, it had got very advanced, but when it was a small horsea, it was used to spraying it's "mommy" when she was hot.  
  
"DAMN! That thing is strong!" Robbie, one of Jr. Trainers called. Misty whacked Robbie upside the head.  
"WILL YOU STOP CALLING IT A THING! HE'S A SEADRA!!!!"  
Misty screamed.  
  
Robbie was laying on the floor, holding his head. "Uh... Misty, I meant the attack.." "hea hea, sorry..." Misty said holding out a hand.   
  
When Robbie got up he took Misty up in his arms and started counting over the pool. "1....2....("Don't you dare!")3....4....5...."  
  
Misty screamed/laughed as Robbie threw her in the pool. Misty came up laughing hard on top of the head of her 15 foot long Gyrados.   
  
(All her water pokemon came to help "mommy" so she was at least 35 feet up in the air, maybe more!;) "Articuno! :laugh: Baby, could you get :laugh: me down from here?" The Ice bird dove under her and got her up in the air and then down on to the platform.  
  
Misty looked quite, er, intresting as a mermaid on a Articuno's back.  
  
She playfully whacked Robbie over the head. As Robbie (who was laughing so hard that Daisy thought she was going to have to call the paramedics) hugged the (laughing also) sopping wet Misty, almost completely covering her.  
  
****************************************************  
  
After the Underwater Ballet, (Misty had collected many pokemon over the years the tank was nearly filled to the top with the pokemon) Misty decided to train her new   
Jynx.  
  
Just then, someone was pounding on the Gym doors. "Who could want a badge at this hour?" Misty asked herself more than Jynx. "Stay here, Jynxy, ok?" "Jynx...jyn."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Misty shouted. As Misty opened the door, she was in for a big surprise. "Misty? Is that you?" the figure asked.   
  
  
Dun-dun-dun! Who is it? It's most definetly not the person you think it is. Don't flame me please. It's mean. have little heart :*( Please, please review. It would mean a lot to me if you did.  
Bye for now! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
